I Still
by Viselle
Summary: Cinta ini akan selalu ada untukmu.


Ichigo melajukan mobilnya menembus jalanan padat kota Karakura. Kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya, menutupi sepasang mata berwarna cokelat. Sebuah kamuflase untuk menutupi bahwa di bawah mata itu terdapat pola bulan separuh berwarna gelap. Tak ada musik atau lagu yang terdengar dari speaker di dashbor mobil, padahal biasanya ia tak pernah absen memainkan Mp3 Player ketika berada di belakang kemudi. Hari ini perilakunya memang tak biasa. Ah, pria mana yang bisa bersikap biasa jika ada dalam situasi sepertinya sekarang?

Mobil hitam itu berbelok di pertigaan. Lajunya melambat ketika memasuki area perumahan elit. Ia masih hafal rute jalan menuju sebuah rumah yang dihuni wanita yang telah berhasil menyisakan beribu kenangan dalam dirinya.

.*.

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

.*.

 **I Still**

by

Ann

.*.

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s), Gaje (Silahkan berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca,

selamat menikmati!

.*.

 _Cinta ini akan selalu ada untukmu._

.*.

 _Huruf miring untuk flashback._

.*.

 _Senyuman manis Rukia adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Ichigo ketika ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Wanita itu mengangkat tas kain dan berkata dengan ceria, "kau pasti belum sarapan." Tebakan itu 100% benar, sebab Ichigo baru saja selesai mandi ketika mendengar bel berbunyi._

" _Aku berencana pergi ke tempat Renji untuk meminta makanan," kata Ichigo sambil melangkah ke samping untuk memberi jalan masuk bagi Rukia._

 _Rukia memutar bola matanya dan langsung menyemburkan omelan, "Dia bisa bangkrut kalau kau minta makanan terus. Kafenya baru berjalan sebulan, dan kau akan membuatnya rugi dengan datang dan meminta makanan gratis setiap hari." Wanita itu melewati Ichigo dan langsung menuju dapur. Sesaat langkah Rukia terhenti ketika melihat ruang tamu Ichigo yang jauh dari kata rapi. Mata violetnya mengarah pada Ichigo dengan pandangan mencela. Ichigo mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. "Satu alasan lagi untukmu mengomel," ujarnya._

 _Tak ada balasan dari Rukia. Wanita itu terus melangkah memasuki dapur, meletakkan tas kainnya di meja, dan mendesah lega. Setidaknya ada satu ruangan di rumah itu yang tidak memerlukan uluran tangannya._

" _Renji tidak akan bangkrut," ujar Ichigo sambil mengintip isi tas kain yang dibawa Rukia, yang ternyata lunch box susun tiga._

" _Apa?" Alis Rukia terangkat sebelah._

" _Aku adalah pemilik 50% saham di kafe itu, dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya bangkrut. Lagipula hanya satu-dua piring makanan sehari," jelas Ichigo. Ia mengeluarkan lunch box dari tas kain dan mulai membukanya. "Baunya sedap, kau masak apa?"_

" _Kau sudah membukanya, untuk apa bertanya," sahut Rukia sambil menarik bangku kecil dari samping kulkas. "Kau memang pemilik setengah kafe itu, Ichigo, tetapi pengelolanya adalah Renji. Dia mungkin saja merasa tak nyaman jika kau tiap hari ke sana."_

 _Dahi Ichigo berkerut. "Kenapa?"_

" _Dia mungkin merasa diawasi, kalau kau selalu muncul. Sedikit-banyak ia akan merasa kalau kau tidak memercayainya dalam menjalankan kafe itu." Rukia menggunakan bangku kecil itu untuk menambah tinggi badannya, agar dapat membuka rak yang berada di bagian atas._

" _Nah, mungkin di sini pendapatmu atau karena Renji mengadu padamu?" tanya Ichigo. Ia menjepit sepotong telur dadar gulung dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk lalu memasukkannya ke mulut. "Kenapa manis?" protesnya sambil mengambil botol air mineral di kulkas, lalu meminumnya untuk membantu melancarkan perjalanan telur dadar ke perutnya._

 _Rukia membawa dua gelas dan tiga piring ke meja. "Itu untukku, buatmu di paling bawah." Wanita itu memisahkan lunch box menjadi tiga bagian, mengambil sepotong telur dadar dengan sumpit dan menyodorkannya ke arah Ichigo. "Ini." Ichigo membuka mulut, dan Rukia mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi agar bisa mencapai mulut Ichigo. "Dia tidak mengadu," koreksi Rukia._

" _Lalu?" tanya Ichigo dengan mulut penuh._

" _Telan dulu," ujar Rukia sambil memindahkan isi lunch box ke dalam piring. "Renji hanya sedikit curhat."_

 _Ichigo menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk. "Harusnya dia mengatakannya langsung padaku," ujarnya._

 _Sepiring nasi goreng sosis Rukia letakkan di depan Ichigo lalu wanita itu bergerak ke kulkas dan mengeluarkan botol susu dan jus jeruk. "Dia tidak akan berani melakukannya," ujarnya. "Dia takut kau akan marah." Rukia menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam gelas dan meletakkannya di samping piring Ichigo, sedang untuk dirinya segelas susu dingin._

" _Itu bukan sesuatu yang akan membuatku marah," kata Ichigo. "Nanti akan kujelaskan padanya bahwa aku ke sana bukan untuk inspeksi, tapi untuk makan." Ia mengambil sesendok besar nasi goreng dan memakannya._

" _Begitu juga bagus," sahut Rukia._

" _Dan aku juga akan menghentikan kebiasaan makan di kafenya," ujar Ichigo setelah menelan makanannya. Lagi alis Rukia terangkat, tanpa kata bertanya pada Ichigo. Sudut-sudut bibir Ichigo mengurva. "Karena aku sudah menemukan koki yang lebih hebat dari Renji."_

 _Rukia menelengkan kepala. "Siapa?"_

" _Menurutmu siapa?" Ichigo melempar kembali pertanyaan itu pada Rukia. Tanpa dijawab pun wanita itu pasti sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Tatapan Ichigo kepadanya sudah memberikan penjelasan yang lebih jelas dari kata-kata. Untuk sesaat Rukia terdiam. Violetnya memandang tak berkedip ke arah Ichigo. Tatapan tak terbaca yang membingungkan Ichigo._

" _Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"_

 _Hanya gelengan yang Rukia berikan sebagai jawaban. Wanita itu kembali meraih sendoknya. "Apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan._

" _Tak ada. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

 _Rukia tersenyum. "Sudah jelas kan, aku akan membersihkan rumah ini."_

 _Ichigo tergelak. "Dan aku harus menyingkir jauh-jauh. Aku akan mengunci diri di studio dan berlatih atau membuat lagu baru."_

" _Enak saja! Kau harus membantuku!"_

.*.

Sedan hitam itu berhenti di tepi jalan. Namun, Ichigo tak kunjung turun. Ia berdiam diri dalam mobil, memandang keramaian yang memenuhi sebuah rumah di seberang jalan. Tubuh jangkungnya bersandar lemas di kursi. "Haruskah aku turun?" bisiknya.

.*.

 _Kedua orang itu berdiam di bawah pohon sakura. Rukia bersandar di batang pohon sementara Ichigo merebahkan diri di pangkuan wanita itu. Kelopak sakura yang terseok-seok oleh angin menemani mereka sore itu._

" _Aku ingin menghentikan waktu," kata Rukia._

 _Ichigo membuka matanya dan memandang Rukia. "Andai kubisa, akan kulakukan itu untukmu," sahutnya._

 _Senyuman terbit di wajah Rukia. Lalu ia menunduk dan mengecup kening Ichigo. "Terima kasih," ucapnya. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut jingga Ichigo. "Manusia memiliki keterbatasan. Ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa kita lakukan," ujarnya. Pandangan Rukia jauh ke tengah danau, namun tak memandanginya. Ada sesuatu yang tengah dipikirkannya tetapi tak diceritakan pada Ichigo_.

.*.

Satu tarikan napas dalam di ambil Ichigo sebelum membuka mobilnya dan keluar. Satu-satunya cara mengakhiri semua ini adalah dengan menghadapinya. Dirinya akan setegar batu karang, yang tak akan runtuh hanya karena diterpa gelombang besar.

.*.

 _Ichigo memainkan gitarnya. Mengalunkan nada-nada indah dengan jemarinya. Perlahan bibirnya melafal lirik yang baru ditulisnya beberapa hari yang lalu._

 _Kulihat cinta di matamu_

 _Dan kutemukan surga dalam senyumanmu_

 _Dan saat kau di dekatku_

 _Aku tak ingin melepaskanmu_ _  
_ _Karena jauh di dalam hatiku, aku tahu_ _  
_ _Kau satu-satunya cahaya yang terlihat_

 _Cintamu segalanya bagiku_

 _Aku tahu kita tidak akan pernah terpisah_

 _Karena kau selalu dekat_

 _Di sini ... di hatiku_ _  
_

 _Violet Rukia tak pernah lepas dari dirinya. Namun, ada yang salah. Wanita itu tersenyum tetapi senyuman itu tak sampai ke matanya. Ada kesedihan tersimpan di sana. Mengusik Ichigo untuk bertanya. "Ada apa?"_

 _Ichigo meletakkan gitarnya saat Rukia menghampiri. Wanita itu langsung memeluknya. Pelukan yang begitu erat. "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya. Pernyataan cinta itu terdengar seperti salam perpisahan._

.*.

Langkah-langkah Ichigo tampak tenang dan teratur. Ia berbaur dengan para tamu yang terlihat berbahagia. Sebuah kursi di bagian sudut diambilnya sebagai tempat duduk. Seorang wanita cantik berambut karamel tersenyum padanya, memberi undangan untuk berkenalan. Ia hanya tersenyum namun tak mendekat. Ia tidak menginginkan kerumitan lain di dalam hidupnya.

.*.

 _Rukia membunuhnya. Tidak secara harfiah. Namun, belati berupa selembar kertas putih gading telah menancap tepat di hatinya. Mengoyak seluruh rasa yang Ichigo miliki untuknya._

" _Mengapa?" Hanya satu kata yang bisa Ichigo keluarkan._

 _Violet itu menatapnya dengan tatapan dalam yang lama, tetapi tak memberinya penjelasan apa pun. "Maaf."_

 _Maaf. Satu kata itu tak akan pernah cukup untuk membalut lukanya. Atau merekatkan kembali hatinya yang pecah berkeping-keping._

" _Tidakkah ada penjelasan untuk semua ini?" Ichigo mengangkat kertas putih gading beraroma mawar itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau akan menikahi kakak iparmu sendiri?"_

 _Rukia menggigit bibir. "Nii-sama membutuhkanku, dan keluarga Kuchiki ... aku harus melakukan kewajibanku."_

" _Dan aku?"_

 _Air mata jatuh di pipi Rukia. "Setelah Kak Hisana pergi, Nii-sama tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup, dan aku ingin mengembalikan semangat itu."_

 _Rahang Ichigo terkatup menahan marah. "Dan aku? Apa kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Pasti ada cara lain untuk mengembalikan semangatnya selain dengan menjadi pengganti kakakmu."_

 _Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Kau akan baik-baik saja," ujar Rukia. "Kau pria yang kuat."_

" _Hanya jika bersamamu."_

" _Ichigo, kumohon ...," pinta Rukia memelas._

" _Bagaimana jika aku yang memohon padamu?" Rukia tertunduk dalam dan kata maaf kembali keluar dari bibirnya._

 _Bahkan sejuta maaf tak akan sanggup mengembalikan hati Ichigo yang patah._

.*.

"Di sini kau rupanya. Padahal aku hampir percaya kau tidak akan muncul." Renji mundul di depan Ichigo dengan setelan hitam dan dasi merah─seragam pendamping mempelai pria. "Kacamata yang bagus," ujarnya.

Ichigo mendengus. Bahkan sahabatnya sendiri mengkhianatinya. "Memangnya kaupikir aku tidak akan datang?" sahut Ichigo masam seraya melepas kacamatanya.

Renji tertawa melihat wajahnya yang kusut. "Kau terlihat luar biasa, Kawan," ujarnya yang langsung mendapat hadiah pelototan dari Ichigo. "Tapi syukurlah kau datang," Renji menambahkan.

Dahi Ichigo berkerut. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kalau kau tidak datang, aku akan menyeretmu ke sini," jawab Renji.

"Teman yang sangat baik," sinis Ichigo.

Renji menanggapi kesinisan Ichigo dengan senyum. "Ikutlah denganku, ada seseorang yang ingin bicara denganmu."

"Aku tak ingin ke mana-mana," jawab Ichigo. "Aku baik-baik saja di sini, ada makanan." Ia mengambil piring kecil berisi kastangel dari meja di sampingnya. "Dan minuman." Seorang pelayan berhenti di depannya dan menyodorkan nampan berisi gelas-gelas tinggi. Ichigo mengambil satu dan menenggak minuman berwarna kuning pucat. "Lemon, tidak buruk," ujarnya.

"Bahkan jika orang yang ingin menemuimu adalah _dia_ , kau tetap tidak mau?" tawar Renji.

Salah satu sudut bibir Ichigo terangkat membentuk senyum sinis. "Apa _dia_ ingin aku membawanya pergi dari pernikahan bodoh ini?"

"Kalau benar begitu, apa kau akan melakukannya?"

Ichigo terdiam. Sejenak ia menimbang pertanyaan Renji. Namun akhirnya ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuknya, tapi dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk _Nii-sama-_ nya." Ichigo menandaskan isi gelas dan meletakkannya dengan kasar di meja. "Dia sudah membuktikan kalau cintanya kepadaku tak cukup besar."

"Kau sedang marah, Kawan," kata Renji.

"Memangnya aku bisa apa lagi?" sahut Ichigo. "Dia─" Ichigo menggantung kalimatnya. "Aku kemari untuk penyelesaian, Renji. Aku akan melihatnya menikah dan setelah itu melupakannya!"

"Kau bisa?"

"Pasti." Namun jawaban itu tak terdengar yakin yang Ichigo inginkan, sebab jauh di dalam dirinya Ichigo menyadari bahwa selamanya Rukia tak akan pernah terhapus dari hatinya. "Sial! Aku tak yakin."

Satu tepukan pelan mendarat di bahu Ichigo. "Ikutlah denganku," kata Renji.

.*.

Renji membawa Ichigo ke sebuah ruangan berpintu putih. Pria itu membukakan pintu, dan memberi isyarat agar Ichigo masuk.

"Kau?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ini pembicaraan pribadi, aku akan menunggu hasilnya saja," jawab Renji.

Ichigo melewati Renji. Jantungnya memacu ketika melewati daun pintu. "Yakinlah kau akan memperoleh yang terbaik." Terdengar suara Renji sebelum pintu mengayun tertutup.

Ruangan itu sepi, seolah tak ada seorang pun di sana. Ichigo mengamati sekeliling. Ruangan itu masih sama seperti yang diingatnya. Dinding-dindingnya masih dipenuhi rak berisi buku hingga ke langit-langit, bagian tengah ruangan dibagi menjadi dua _space_. _Space_ pertama di isi meja besar persegi panjang dengan sofa berlengan dan punggung tinggi mengelilinginya, sedang sisi yang lain lantainya dilapisi tatami, dan di beri meja rendah khas Jepang yang dikelilingi bantal duduk. Dulu, ia sering duduk di sana bersama Rukia. Menikmati buku dan teh bersama. Satu lagi kenangan yang tak akan pernah terlupakan baginya.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu."

Suara itu membuat Ichigo menoleh. Ia terdiam di tempat ketika orang itu mendekatinya.

.*.

 _Semua ini salah_ , pikir Rukia. Ia memandangi bayangan dirinya di cermin setinggi badan di depannya. _Shiromuku*_ membalutnya, menutupi setiap lekuk tubuhnya dengan anggun.

"Sempurna. Kau sangat cantik. Persis seperti kakakmu, Hisana." Rukia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kuchiki Ginrei─kakek angkatnya. "Sekarang kau akan benar-benar menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami."

Sebuah pertanyaan berada di ujung lidah Rukia. _"Apakah selama ini saya tak pernah benar-benar Anda anggap sebagai keluarga?"_ Tetapi pertanyaan itu tak pernah terlontar dari bibirnya. Ia menggigit bibir, menahan tangis di pelupuk mata. Meski sudah puluhan tahun menjadi adik adopsi Byakuya, namun rupanya Ginrei tidak pernah menganggap dirinya sebagai bagian keluarga.

"Kini kau akan menjadi seorang Kuchiki yang sesungguhnya, kau memiliki tanggung jawab dan kewajiban pada keluarga. Dan─"

"Dia memang sudah menjadi bagian keluarga kita sejak awal." Seseorang memotong pembicaraan mereka.

" _Nii-sama!_ "

"Byakuya! Kenapa kau belum bersiap-siap?!"

Byakuya melangkah mendekat. Lalu membungkuk dalam kepada kakeknya. "Maafkan aku, tetapi kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa menuruti perintah Kakek."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Ginrei menatap Byakuya.

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengan Rukia." Byakuya menjawab dengan tegas.

"Kau akan membatalkan pernikahan ini?" Ginrei masih tak tampak setuju.

"Ya," tegas Byakuya.

"Tunggu dulu, _Nii-sama_!" Rukia menghampirinya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Semua sudah direncanakan, para tamu sudah datang. Dampaknya akan sangat buruk bagi keluarga Kuchiki jika ..." Rukia tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Yang dikatakan Rukia benar, pikirkanlah dahulu. Sebelum ini kau menyetujui ini, kenapa sekarang berubah pikiran?" Ginrei ikut membujuk.

Byakuya tersenyum. Senyuman yang jarang sekali muncul di wajahnya semenjak kematian Hisana dua tahun yang lalu. "Sudah tugas seorang kakak untuk menjaga adiknya, bukan sebaliknya," katanya pada Rukia. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Ginrei. "Kakek meminta Rukia menikah denganku, karena menurut kakek dia bisa menggantikan Hisana. Tetapi Kakek salah, karena bagiku tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Hisana, walau itu adik kandung Hisana sekalipun."

Ginrei mendesah. "Aku melakukannya untukmu, dan kau sudah setuju. Sekarang pertanggungjawabkan kata-katamu." Pria itu melangkah menjauh.

" _Nii-sama_ , kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Rukia menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan alasannya," jawab Byakuya.

"Tapi ..."

"Menikah denganku tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan, Rukia."

Rukia menunduk dalam. "Maaf, kupikir ..."

"Kau adalah bagian keluarga ini sejak aku mengadopsimu, dan jangan pernah meragukan hal itu."

Violet Rukia basah oleh air mata. Ia menerima pernikahan ini karena Ginrei memintanya. Ia bahkan meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya demi melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang Kuchiki. Lalu sekarang apa? Pernikahannya batal dan ia kehilangan orang yang dicintainya? Sungguh tak adil bagi Ichigo jika ia datang pada Ichigo dan mengemis cinta pria itu lagi. Mungkin sekarang Ichigo sudah melupakannya, dan memulai kehidupan yang baru.

"Rukia, sebagai adik kau akan menuruti apa yang kakakmu inginkan, bukan?"

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya. Untuk sesaat ia memandangi kakaknya, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kau akan tetap menikah hari ini."

"Tapi─"

"Ini perintah, dengan begitu keluarga kita akan terselamatkan dari rasa malu."

Haruskah ia melakukan ini lagi? Mengorbankan kebahagiaan untuk keluarga? Tapi bukankah kesempatan untuk kembali sudah tertutup. Kebahagiaan bersama pria yang dicintainya tidak akan bisa kembali. Jadi, tak apa jika ia memilih jalan yang ditentukan Byakuya untuknya. Mungkin ia bisa menemukan kebahagiaan bersama pria yang dipilihkan untuknya, lagipula kakaknya tidak akan pernah menjerumuskannya. Byakuya pasti memilih pria terbaik untuknya.

 _Tetapi pria terbaik itu bukan Ichigo!_

"Aku tidak mau!" Rukia melangkah mundur. "Aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapa pun. Aku tidak mau! Sebaik apa pun pria yang _Nii-sama_ pilihkan untukku, tak akan pernah lebih baik dari Ichigo."

"Si penyanyi itu?" Byakuya memberinya tatapan dingin. Memang sejak dulu Byakuya kurang menyukai Ichigo. Bagi Byakuya pekerjaan Ichigo sebagai penyanyi tidak akan bisa menjamin masa depan Rukia.

"Tapi aku mencintainya." Rukia terisak.

"Dan kau akan menikahinya?"

"Itu sebuah mimpi, _Nii-sama_. Aku sudah melepaskannya, dan sekarang tak ada jalan untuk kembali."

"Apa kau mau menikah dengannya?"

"Hal itu mustahil."

"Apa kau ingin menikah dengannya?" Byakuya mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ya, itu adalah impianku."

"Kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri. Apa itu sudah cukup?"

Rukia memandang bingung Byakuya. " _Nii-sama?_ "

Sebelum pertanyaannya terjawab Ichigo melangkah melewati ambang pintu dan berdiri di depannya.

Mata Rukia membelalak. "I-Ichigo, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Ia lalu memandang Byakuya. _"Nii-sama_ , apa maksudnya ini? _"_ tanyanya.

"Aku memang tidak terlalu menyukainya, tetapi jika dia pilihanmu, apa boleh buat," kata Byakuya.

" _Nii-sama_ ...!" Rukia langsung memeluk kakaknya. Dengan canggung Byakuya membalas pelukan itu. "Terima kasih, _Nii-sama._ "

.*.

 _Tujuh tahun kemudian:_

Senja mulai turun, menandakan pergantian hari akan segera terjadi. Ichigo menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di batang pahon, hampir tertidur dibuai sapaan angin sore.

Bruk!

Ichigo tersentak dari kantuknya saat merasakan sesuatu jatuh di pangkuannya. Baru saja ia membuka mata, wajah manis Rukia dalam versi mini muncul di hadapannya. " _Tou-san_ tidur ya?" tanya gadis kecil berambut jingga itu.

"Tidak," kilah Ichigo.

"Bohong!" Gadis kecil itu memberengut. "Tadi mata _Tou-san_ tertutup, berarti _Tou-san_ tidur."

"Kata siapa?" Ichigo masih mencoba beralasan.

" _Oji-sama._ Kata _Oji-sama, Tou-san_ pasti sedang tidur di suatu tempat."

"Ekh? Apa yang Byakuya ajarkan padamu?!"

"Hei, apa kau tidak bisa memanggil kakakku dengan lebih sopan. Kau harus ingat _Nii-sama_ yang sudah menyatukan kita," tegur Rukia yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Tapi kakakmu itu─" Ichigo hendak memprotes namun urung karena dipelototi istrinya.

"Sakura-chan, _Oji-sama_ mencarimu. Katanya dia punya puding untuk Sakura-chan."

Mata cokelat Sakura berbinar. "Puding~" Sakura segera bangkit dari pangkuan ayahnya dan berlari kembali ke rumah.

"Kakakmuterlalu memanjakan Sakura," ujar Ichigo.

"Seperti kau tidak saja," sahut Rukia seraya duduk di samping Ichigo, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya.

"Anakku memang harus dimanjakan." Ichigo membela diri. "Tapi paling tidak ada hal yang bisa kakakmu syukuri dari pernikahan kita." Ia menambahkan.

"Kau salah," kata Rukia yang menimbulkan kernyit dalam muncul di dahi Ichigo. " _Nii-sama_ selalu mensyukuri pernikahan kita, karena _Nii-sama_ tahu kalau dia tidak akan menemukan pria lain yang mencintaiku lebih besar darimu." Rukia meraih tangan Ichigo dan menautkan jemarinya di antara jemari Ichigo. " _Nii-sama_ tidak akan melamarmu untukku jika dirasanya kau tidak pantas."

Ichigo tersenyum. Terkadang ia masih tidak bisa percaya, jika tujuh tahun lalu Byakuya menemuinya di perpustakaan dan memintanya untuk menikahi Rukia. Tak pernah terlintas sedikit pun dalam benak Ichigo bahwa yang menunggunya di perpustakaan kala itu bukanlah Rukia melainkan Byakuya.

"Dia sangat menyayangimu," kata Ichigo.

"Ya, dan terima kasih saja tidak akan pernah cukup untuk membalasnya," sahut Rukia.

"Ada cara lain untuk membalasnya, Rukia." Violet Rukia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Ichigo, bertatapan dengan mata madu suaminya. "Hiduplah dengan bahagia," kata Ichigo.

"Sudah kulakukan," bisik Rukia. "Kebahagiaanku adalah bersamamu."

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

 _*Shiromuku adalah sebutan untuk baju pengantin wanita tradisional berupa furisode berwarna putih bersih dengan motif tenunan yang juga berwarna putih._

.*.

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fanfik saya. Semoga terhibur dan maaf apabila ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
